


Some Kind of Spark

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Introspection, M/M, Saiyuki Reload Blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: Gojyo faces an uncertain future, even more than usual, but takes some comfort from having Hakkai in his corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for recent chapters of _Saiyuki Reload Blast_ and Gojyo’s childhood. Thanks to Akira 17 for the beta.

As they were speeding off in Jeep to the next calamity, Gojyo wished they’d gotten more time to process what had just happened. He used to think talking was a chick thing, but right now it’d settle him better if he could talk to Hakkai privately for a while. Hakkai, who’d just threatened to stop the Minus Wave trip and straight-up murder Sanzo if Sanzo tried to kill Gojyo for going berserk. 

Hakkai, who’d just been smoking a cigarette. Why not, on Topsy-turvy Day? Hakkai should’ve asked _him_ for a smoke instead of Sanzo, because now Hakkai would taste like Sanzo. Hakkai would probably raise an elegant but deadly eyebrow and ask half-seriously (hopefully half) how Gojyo knew what Sanzo tasted like. (Gojyo knew he had a tiger by the tail with Hakkai, but he liked that.) Gojyo would say he could imagine and he knew damned well Hakkai had imagined the same a time or two himself. Hakkai would give him that. 

Topsy-turvy Day. The bosses just kicked them off their Minus Wave trip, the one that had so far taken them years of hard traveling and constantly getting injured and nearly killed, and messed with Sanzo’s gold card so they were just about broke. Not that _this_ group intended to stop just because someone told them to go home. Then Sanzo let Gojyo know that he had a youkai marking on the nape of his neck under his hair now, where he would never have noticed it, and Hakkai had admitted he’d been aware of it too but didn’t want to upset Gojyo into going berserk during an already stressful time. Had that been why he’d felt sick on and off lately? Would his hair, ears, eyes, and nails start to change too? It sounded stupid, but youkai markings didn’t just spontaneously appear on half-breeds either. Would he need a limiter? Would he be more vulnerable to the Minus Wave from now on?

Would he go berserk?

Sanzo had wanted him and Hakkai to go home because of it--and Gojyo couldn’t even entirely blame him since he was the only tasty human in the party and Gojyo had the perfect weapon to turn him into Sanzo cutlets--and Hakkai had responded by threatening to, to....

Nobody had ever valued Gojyo that much or had his back like that. Nobody. Jien had done a lot for him, a _lot_ , and he’d always love him, but in the end Jien had left his _kid_ brother alone without a word to live or die on the streets. The next time they met, many years later, Gojyo was an adult and they were on different sides of a fight. And remained that way.

How would Jien react when he found out that his half-breed little brother had a youkai mark now? It might be funny.

When Gojyo was a kid, he’d wish so hard that he’d wake up looking _right_ someday: the right eyes, the right hair and eye color, the right ears, the right nails, and all the right instincts. Youkai. If he weren’t literally a redheaded stepchild, would Mom be happier? Or at least not see him as much to hurt him when he didn’t bear that bloody, eye-catching, rage-inducing color of red? 

Hakkai would probably say that it wasn’t Gojyo’s fault and that he’d love Gojyo no matter what he looked like but that he’d miss the red because it was pretty. Like, apple red, not blood red. In his head, sometimes, Gojyo acknowledged that he shouldn’t blame himself for Mom and his childhood. Sometimes. His heart remained harder to convince. As for the red, Gojyo actually kind of liked it too, although it had taken him so many years to get there. 

Of course he’d finally get something he wanted many, many years after he’d stopped wanting it. 

Then again, he’d gotten Hakkai. 

He wished he could say some of these things. Thinking hard at the back of Hakkai’s head had to suffice for now. Sometimes Hakkai somehow managed to hear. He decided not to worry about how youkai he might become, because who knew if he’d even survive long enough to see it, ha ha. (Thanks, Hakkai.)

And could somebody tell him what the mark really looked like, no joking? Not knowing was making him a bit nuts. It was _his_ mark.

 

### End


End file.
